


Call It Ave Maria!

by Ever_Bre3ze



Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [5]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze
Summary: 看BGM你们就懂了，所以又名《光头老男人想要报复》（bushi）。轻松愉快（？）小日常，灵感来源于电击手机的铃声。自从把8-bit版Ave Maria设为闹铃（并换了几次屏）之后老子再也没有赖过床（假的）。A daily-life extra: when you want a little revenge on a girl who knows you well, perhaps a prank call will be suitable. Inspired by the ringtone 8-bit version of Ave Maria.BGM: Masayuki Suzuki - Love Dramatic地点/任务：巴黎/难寻目标：伪造大师Location/Mission: Paris/Elusive Target: The Forger出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号迪亚波罗）、戴安娜·伯恩伍德Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Diavolo), Diana Burnwood
Relationships: Agent 47 (Hitman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839451
Kudos: 2





	Call It Ave Maria!

特工47是个睚眦必报的人。  
这一点没什么好否认的，他自己再清楚不过了。  
只有在执行任务的时候他才肯选择性无视一些东西——他会在听到耳机里戴安娜的调侃揶揄时保持沉默，在面对满脸猥琐笑容的痴汉安保搜身时乖乖配合，以及在瞄准镜中看到那个字典里从没有穿衣服这个动宾词组的卡尔顿·史密斯如同长了千里眼般朝他挥动胳膊时放这个没皮没脸的生姜头蠢蛋一条生路，而不是扣下扳机让裤衩男的名字永远留在兰利一楼的那本纪念册上。毕竟，谁会跟钱过不去呢。  
所以当一切与任务无关时，他当然没有理由放任一个陌生异性堂而皇之地在他的私人领地里来回蹦跶。更糟糕的是，她还神奇的集上述特点于一身——简直是他诸多雷区的终极整合加强版。  
然而他的老搭档似乎并不这么想。  
看在生意往来和私人交情的份上，他不可能对戴安娜出手。但他们的合作愉快，并不代表他不会对她变着花样强行扔回给他的包袱做点什么。  
想到这里他回头瞟了一眼正在水槽前接水喝的迪亚波罗。巧合的是她也在往他的方向看，视线对上的瞬间女孩立马转过头去，假装什么事都没发生一样继续喝水。  
如今有他在场的时候她宁死也不会接触任何非密封容器，哪怕代价是根本不适合直接饮用的自来水：前几次被他算计的经历想必永生难忘。目前这个包袱已经积累了她能具备的所有反侦查意识，可惜对他而言都只是上不了台面的小把戏。  
喝完水的女孩回到沙发上坐下，依旧是尽可能地远离他。怀中抱枕遮住了她大半个身子，独留给他一截脆弱的颈项，减脂训练还算小有成效。  
想除掉她真是易如反掌。女孩瘦小的体格无疑扛不住他的袭击，倘若不想让过程产生太多噪音，下毒也不失为一种合理的选择。他可以从他的履历里挑出数十种终结她的方式，阻止他这么做的唯一理由是高层公寓不方便处理尸体，仅此而已。  
住在一个屋檐下，他也可以往她的日常用品里加一些不寻常的东西聊表警告——但这样太容易波及到他自己了，他并不想打算让一点点硫酸镁或别的什么干扰他的正常作息。没人会想在睡得正香的时候被抽水马桶的声音反复吵醒，尤其是他这种听力极佳又习惯浅眠的类型。  
可他向来睚眦必报。  
因此她必须为自己的所作所为付出代价。  
身边人均匀的呼吸声将他拉回现实。不知何时迪亚波罗竟然歪倒在沙发上睡着了，更滑稽的是她的手机居然就那么顺着衣兜滑落到腿边，之前构筑的沙堡式防御顷刻间土崩瓦解。他甚至都想怀疑她是不是又一次故意制造假象打算引他上钩了。  
也有可能是金斯利的喋喋不休实在太过无聊。他关掉电视的时候她还下意识地挪了挪身子，将怀里的抱枕箍得更紧。  
如果她并非做戏，这样的浅层睡眠会让她梦见什么吗？他曾经做过一个异常真切的梦。梦里他身处南美的丛林，伪装成游客的他盘腿坐在篝火前假作冥想，而躺在离他不远处的垫子上装睡的女孩被一条从她眼前蜿蜒爬过的马陆吓得一蹦三丈高，惨叫惊飞了所有的鸟雀。他没能记住她的相貌，但直觉告诉他那个女孩就是迪亚波罗。  
梦境给了他一个不错的切入点。此时此刻除非去爬宠店，他断不会凭空变出一条大型多足纲节肢动物。鉴于她对他和ICA的过去几乎了如指掌，他丝毫不费神就想到了另一种让她直面死亡恐惧的办法。大胆的计划，但不妨一试。  
女孩搂住抱枕的手最终无力地松脱，她真的睡着了。天赐良机，他立刻拿过她的手机并用她的指纹解开锁屏，开启蓝牙之后给她发送了一份文件，再稍加调整即告完成。  
准备工作结束后他将手机放回原处悄悄起身，确保自己的动作不会将她惊醒。然后他打开冰箱给自己随便调了一杯金汤力，看戏的时候适合小酌怡情。  
冰块和玻璃碰撞的声响总算唤起了她的意识，女孩咕哝着揉了揉眼睛开始伸懒腰，时机已到。他一只手端着杯子，另一只手摸出自己的手机，快速按下一串号码。拨通。  
数秒钟后悠扬的8-bit版《万福玛利亚》响彻整个房间。  
随之而来的便是破音的尖叫：“啊——！！！”  
不出所料。他抿了一口冰凉的酒液，满意地欣赏哈欠都来不及打完的女孩瞬间从沙发上弹射起步、连滚带爬冲向玄关。她果然知道这音乐代表什么。  
“Holy sh*t……”铃声戛然而止，瑟缩在墙角抱头蹲防的迪亚波罗心有余悸地探出半个脑袋，却在目光扫过他时意识到了真相，神情迅速回复平静。  
没有愤怒，没有委屈，甚至连报复性的出言讥讽都没有，女孩只是抱着胳膊直起身平视他，开口：“可以告诉我这一次我又怎么得罪你了吗，里佩尔先生？”  
没必要和她沟通，反正她也不会知趣到找个没人的地方自我了断。  
令人难堪的沉默，她倒是习以为常地叹了口气：“圣诞节？曼谷？用氯仿放倒我整整三天你还觉得不够？”  
当然不够，没把她当场扔进昭披耶河已经是他的底线了。  
“进卫生间之前没敲门？大半夜打游戏？每天必看尼克国际儿童频道？”她走回原处拿起手机，“可惜还有半个月我才能离开这里。不如你发发善心替我找一处落脚点，好让我立刻滚蛋？”  
“现在从楼顶跳下去，或许我还会替你准备遗书。”他话音刚落，女孩的手机就在半空中划出了一道抛物线。他条件反射抬手接住，而她已经擦肩而过：“幸好我还有备用品。指纹我删掉了，拿去慢慢玩——别忘了按时销毁。”  
没错，又是这种令人牙酸的感觉——这种一拳出去连棉花都没打到就被生生偏转的不适感，还有她极其敷衍了事的回应。当初打开衣柜门的时候他就应该直接结果她，鬼知道戴安娜前段日子到底都教了她什么有的没的。  
“如果你还有想一劳永逸解决我的念头，里佩尔先生，我劝你趁早放弃。”女孩的语气异常淡然，甚至还带着一丝自矜，仿佛她才是掌控全局的存在，“我不喜欢一句话重复……”  
“闭上你的嘴。”来自戴安娜的任务通知被迫沦为话题结束手段。接着是房间门被反锁的声响，算她识相。  
他回到书房开始查看任务简报。艺术家，入赘上位，售真留假，拿破仑狂热粉丝。  
是时候去一趟巴黎了。

“任务完成，钱已经汇到你的账上。”随着消息一同发来的还有一张图片。他点开，卧室门口的橡皮鸭双眼闪着红光，或许是由于情绪激动，近处迪亚波罗比出的中指有些失焦。  
“再这样下去，我有概率会查到你的邻居有关噪音扰民的报警记录。”戴安娜的用词一如既往充满讽刺，“恶魔小姐在纽约法拉盛找到了一处落脚点，确认安全后我会让她搬过去。”  
长途旅行，再好不过的结局。  
“顺带一提，她的账户突然多了一大笔现金支出，她给我的理由是购置家居用品。令人生疑的借口，我建议你保持警惕。”  
因此他等了一周才回去检查原来的安全屋。如果她足够明智，应该知道胆敢暗算他的下场。  
空荡荡的公寓，一切都仿佛不曾变过，女孩临走前自觉清除了她居住过的所有痕迹。  
这次她总算有点自知之明……直到他推开浴室门。  
视野被铺天盖地的黄色占据，地面上密密麻麻全都是橡皮鸭，浴缸和水槽里甚至堆积成了两座小山，随着他的动作摇摇欲坠。  
同时出现的还有她贴在鸭群头顶的字条：  
“1000只小鸭，只有一只肚里有货。”  
“和它们玩开心点，小心眼先生。”  
迪亚波罗同样睚眦必报。


End file.
